The invention relates to a vise, particularly to a machine vise, including two jaws movable relative to one another, and drive means operable to act on one jaw through a drive element, so as to move the jaws for clamping a workpiece, or releasing a workpiece from a clamped position on a slide surface of a support.
In known vises of this type one jaw is stationary, while the other jaw may be moved on a guide by means of a spindle or other arrangement, so as to grip and hold the workpiece. In such a mechanism it is practically unavoidable that a play occurs between the jaw and the guide, so that the jaw has the tendency to be lifted somewhat from the guide during any clamping action. This has the disadvantage, however, that the accuracy of operating on the workpiece is influenced thereby.